Season 3
Season 3 takes place five months following the discovery that Mona Vanderwaal was the elusive "A" that had been creatively and relentlessly tormenting the four main characters, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields for the past year. The first half of the season addresses the issue of whether or not Garrett Reynolds actually killed or was involved in the murder of the girls' former friend and queen bee, Alison DiLaurentis and who killed Maya St. Germain in the season two finale, while the second half deals with the reveal of another "A" and the fallout while the mysterious Red Coat stalks the girls. Storylines Spencer Hastings Spencer continues to come across answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby deepens. She attempts to figure out answers about Alison's death while her relationship with Toby takes a number of hits and misses. Continued evidence and drama leads her to fight with her sister Melissa even more and a shocking secret about Melissa is revealed and Spencer's mother starts to defend Garrett for his trial against murder. Emily Fields After losing Maya and finding Alison's grave empty, Emily continues to struggle with her loss during her senior year. She is more motivated then ever to find answers about Alison's killer and still just barely hoping that Maya might still be alive. Emily is not miss perfect anymore, having spent her summer heavily partying and drinking. Emily has a job at Rear window brew and Emily finds some solace after meeting Maya's cousin Nate in "Birds of a Feather,". Hanna Marin Hanna is determined to find answers about Alison's death by visiting Mona at Radley Sanitarium. She continues to hold a relationship with Caleb while also overcoming Mona's betrayal. She is also growing closer to Wren who works at the Radley Sanitarium. Caleb doesn't approve of Hanna's visits to Mona, so he threatens Mona to leave Hanna alone. Later in the season, Hanna and Caleb break-up. Hanna is also accused of stealing Alison's body by Officer Wilden. Hanna and Caleb later get back together and continue their relationship secretly so "A" wouldn't mess with it. Aria Montgomery Aria's romance with Ezra continues to plague her relationship with her family especially her father. Like the rest of the four, Aria is just as determined to find more answers. Since the end of season two, Aria's parents have separated and her mother has moved out. Her mother, Ella, says that it wasn't Aria and Ezra's fault, but more the fact that they married young and grown apart. Aria's father starts to date Meredith and as a result, Aria puts up a dating profile for her mother on an online dating website. Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings - 24/24 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery - 24/24 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin - 24/24 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields - 24/24 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz - 18/24 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - 15/24 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal - 14/24 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin - 13/24 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery - 13/24 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis - 13/24 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery - 9/24 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh - 13/24 *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers - 11/24 *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall - 8/24 *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston - 8/24 *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden - 8/24 *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings - 7/24 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings - 7/24 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis - 7/24 *Sterling Sulieman as Nate St. Germain/Lyndon James - 7/24 *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman - 6/24 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake - 6/24 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields - 6/24 *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds - 5/24 *Gregg Sulkin as Wesley Fitzgerald - 4/24 *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring - 4/24 *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain - 4/24 *Amanda Schull as Meredith Sorenson - 4/24 *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler - 3/24 *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn - 3/24 Guest Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in 2 episodes or less in the season. *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan - 2/24 *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 2/24 *Steve Talley as Zack - 2/24 *Andrew Elvis Miller as Miles Corwin - 2/24 *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald - 2/24 *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss - 1/24 *Nolan North as Peter Hastings - 1/24 *Eric Steinberg as Wayne Fields - 1/24 *Robbie Amell as Eric Kahn - 1/24 :See Also: Character Appearances Hashtags *'#Agame' ("It Happened 'That Night'") *'#TheBetrayAl' ("The Lady Killer") *'#pllrevelAtion' ("She's Better Now") *'#PLLRedcoat' ("A DAngerous GAme") Episodes '3A' '3B' Gallery |-|Season Posters = PLL3.png S3_PLL_Poster.jpg S3_PLL_Poster2.png S3_PLL_Poster-Blank.jpg |-|Promotional Pictures = S3_PLL_Poster3.jpg S3_Liars_Promo.jpg S3_Liars_Promo2.jpg S3_Liars_Promo3.jpg S3_Liars_Promo4.jpg S3_PLL_Men_Promo4.jpg S3_PLL_Men_Promo.jpg S3_PLL_Men_Promo3.jpg S3_PLL_Men_Promo5.jpg S3_PLL_Men_Promo2.jpg AM029.jpg AM030.jpg SH025.jpg SH026.jpg HM022.jpg HM023.jpg EF024.jpg EF025.jpg Alison_.jpg Alison_Season_3.jpg Mona_V.jpg Mona_Vanderwaal_S3_Promo.jpg S3_Toby_Promo2.jpg S3_Ezra_Promo.jpg Jasons3 1.jpg Calebs3 2.jpg S3_Toby_Promo.jpg Ezras3 2.jpg S3_Caleb_Promo.jpg Lucass3 1.jpg S3_Wren_Promo.jpg Garrett_Promo.jpg S3_Ezra_Promo2.jpg S3_Caleb_Promo2.jpg S3_Toby_Promo3.jpg S3_Jason_Promo.jpg S3_Liars_Promo5.jpg S3_Liars_Promo6.jpg S3_Liars_Promo7.jpg S3_Liars_Promo8.jpg S3_Aria_Promo.jpg AM034.jpg AM035.jpg AM036.jpg AM037.jpg S3_Aria_Promo2.jpg S3_Aria_Promo3.jpg S3_Aria_Promo4.jpg SH030.jpg SH031.jpg SH032.jpg SH033.jpg SH034.jpg SH035.jpg SH036.jpg SH037.jpg SH038.jpg SH039.jpg SH040.jpg HM027.jpg HM028.jpg HM029.jpg HM030.jpg HM031.jpg HM032.jpg HM033.jpg HM-105.jpg S3_Hanna_Promo.jpg EF029.jpg EF030.jpg EF031.jpg EF032.jpg EF033.jpg EF034.jpg EF035.jpg EF036.jpg EF037.jpg Navigational Category:Season Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Guide Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:3A Category:3B